Question: If $g(x)=\sqrt[3]{\frac{x+3}{4}}$, for what value of $x$ will $g(2x)=2(g(x))$? Express your answer in simplest form.
Explanation: Since $g(x)=\sqrt[3]{\frac{x+3}{4}}$, we know that $g(2x)=\sqrt[3]{\frac{2x+3}{4}}$. Similarly, we see that $2(g(x))=2\sqrt[3]{\frac{x+3}{4}}$. This gives us the equation \begin{align*} \sqrt[3]{\frac{2x+3}{4}}&=2\sqrt[3]{\frac{x+3}{4}}
\\\Rightarrow\qquad\left(\sqrt[3]{\frac{2x+3}{4}}\right)^3&=\left(2\sqrt[3]{\frac{x+3}{4}}\right)^3
\\\Rightarrow\qquad \frac{2x+3}{4}&=\frac{8(x+3)}{4}
\\\Rightarrow\qquad\frac{2x+3}{4}&=\frac{8x+24}{4}
\\\Rightarrow\qquad 2x+3&=8x+24
\\\Rightarrow\qquad-6x&=21
\\\Rightarrow\qquad x&=\boxed{-\frac{7}{2}}
\end{align*}